User blog:Thundrtri/Bullseye VS Barracuda
Barracuda, the criminal hitman of the underworld Or? Bullseye, the master marksman who can turn anything into a lethal projectile Who, Is, Deadliest?! Barracuda weapons gallery Long range: M60 550px-M60.jpg|M60 machine gun mossberg_500.jpg|Mossberg 500 shotgun Machete(joker).jpg|Machete Switchblades.jpg|Switchblade Hatchet.jpg|Hatchet 300px-US M18a1 claymore mine.jpg|Claymore mine Medium range: Mossberg 500 Short range: Machete Short range 2: Switchblade Special: Hatchet Explosive: Claymore mine Abilities: EXTREME durability. He can take a knife to the eye, a shotgun to the gut at point blank range, a garrote and MANY other extremely damaging wounds that would ordinarily kill or destroy a man. Armor: None Bullseye weapons gallery Long range: M4 Carbine M4A1 Carbine.jpg|M4 Carbine Glock Model 31.jpg|Glock 18 Police Baton.jpg|Baton Sai.jpg|Sai (carries 2) Ninja shuriken.jpg|Shuriken ThrowingKnives7.jpg|Throwing knives Semtex H 1.jpg|Semtex Medium range: Glock 18 Short range: Baton Short range 2: Sai Special: Shuriken and throwing knives Explosive: Semtex Abilities: Bullseye has EXTREME marksmanship. He almost never misses and can turn literally any weapon into a lethal projectile. He is also in peak physical condition. Armor: Bullseye wears no armor, but has bones laced with admantium, the strongest metal in existence. It is almost impossible to break meaning his bones can not be broken easily. Weapons testing Long range: M60 VS M4 The M4 has the advantage of mobility, reload time, and less prone to jamming. It's biggest weaknesses are it's low magazine capacity, low range, and low damage. The M60 brings a high magazine capacity, greater range and a more damaging round. The weaknesses are it has a long reload time, it's not very portable, and it's prone to damaging. The truth is, these two guns make up for each other'r weaknesses, so it's even. EDGE: EVEN Medium range: Mossberg 500 VS Glock full auto The Mossberg has amazing damage, this is really the biggest advantage with it. The Glock provides full auto and a fast reload time due to it being fed by a magazine compared to the Mossberg needing to be reloaded 1 by 1. Again, this is very close, but this time I'm giving it to Barracuda mainly because the shotgun has more damage. EDGE: BARRACUDA Close range: Machete VS Baton The Machete has a blade meaning it can cut. The baton is blunt and won't do much becuase of Barracuda's extreme durability. EDGE: BARRACUDA Close range 2: Switchblade VS Sai The Switchblade's arguement is it's concealability. But that is also it's weakness, it is very small and has a very short reach. The Sai, you have 2, they're longer and due to Bullseye's ability, they can be thrown. EDGE: BULLSEYE Special: Hatchet VS Shuriken and throwing knives The Hatchet is great at short range. But the Shuriken and the throwing knives (Obviously.) are meant to be thrown which means: combined with Bullseye's ability, they are absolutely incredile. The throwing knives can also be used in close range so they are very versatile. EDGE: BULLSEYE Explosive: Claymore mine VS Semtex Both are a big bang. The Claymore can be set up anywhere, so can Semtex. They are even. EDGE: EVEN X factors Voting IS CLOSED Battle Barracuda walks up a ragged ally, M60 strapped to his chest, he forges on in the rain. He looks around the alley and sees the Punisher lying on the ground, bleeding out. “Muthafucka took my kill,” he says, looking down at the throwing knife imbedded in the Punisher’s neck. Suddenly, he hears a trash can rattle. Looking back, Barracuda sees a Shuriken stuck in the tin trash can. Barracuda walks up and stares at it. Turning his head, he sees a figure flicker across the fire escape. “Bitch wanna play?” he says as he cocks his M60. Walking out into the middle of the small clearing surrounded by brick apartments, he looks around. Suddenly, a flurry of knives and Shurikens fly towards Barracuda from atop an apartment. One of the knives sticks itself in Barracuda’s arm. The muscular man easily rips the knife from his arm and tucks it in his belt, for later. Running back for cover, Barracuda fires his M60. The figure ducks and dodges the bullets with great ease as he returns fire with his Shurikens. “You’re one tough son of a bitch!” Barracuda yells as he continues the fire with his M60. Bullseye jumps from one apartment to the next, throwing his Shurikens. He reaches down for the next one, but feels nothing at his belt. Sliding his hand back an inch or two, he feels for his Glock. Gripping tightly around the pistol’s handle, he pulls it from its holster. He fires it on full auto at his foe. Most of the rounds hit Barracuda in the chest, but none wound him. Barracuda smiles and shrugs as Bullseye holsters the empty pistol in anger and jumps from the building. Cuda sprays more bullets at Bullseye, who again dodges. Click. He was out of bullets, was he? Not already Barracuda thought to himself. Looking down at his M60, he saw bullets on the belt. “Damned piece of shit jammed,” Barracuda mutters. Suddenly, a forceful kick hits him in the jaw. Barracuda steps back and drops his jammed machine gun. Bullseye kicks at him again, this time, to the gut. Barracuda growls in frustration and pulls out his hatchet. Bullseye steps back as the axe is swung at him. Now frustrated beyond belief, Barracuda swings again; this time, Bullseye catches the shaft of the weapon with his Sai and pushes forward. The two villains struggle for a moment and Bullseye drops down and stabs Barracuda deep in the leg with one of his two Sai. Barracuda growls and hacks again with his hatchet. Bullseye ducks again and slashes across Barracuda’s cheek. Blood sprays across Barracuda’s face, “You piece a shit!” Enraged, Barracuda hacks at Bullseye; the blade hits Bullseye in the back and cuts into the flesh, but stops at his Admantium spine. Bullseye cringes and turns to his shocked foe, “Surprise,” he says mockingly. Bullseye kicks his stunned foe in the kick with all his might and topples the great man to the ground. Barracuda reaches back and grabs his M60. “Awwww shit! Muthafucka bout to die!” Barracuda yells. Bullseye throws his Sai into the barrel of the M60. Barracuda growls and punches Bullseye in the face, knocking the man who never misses to the ground. The rain, now in a massive downpour, sends Bullseye sliding across the wet asphalt. Bullseye stands and runs into one of the apartments and through the halls. Barracuda walks over and drops his M60 in a nearby dumpster and pulls his Mossberg from his back. He cocks the gun and kicks down the door to the apartment building. Bullseye waits on the second floor for his enemy to come. Fully loaded M4 in hand, he was ready. He could hear him coming; he knew his foe was coming. But he wasn’t coming up the stairs, suddenly, the elevator dings and Bullseye turns and sprays his M4 into the elevator. But it was empty. Suddenly, a blast sprays from the elevator as Bullseye hits the hidden Claymore mine. Bullseye is thrown backwards in the hall and into a wall. Bullseye stands up; head pulsing, ears ringing, blurry vision. He sees a massive figure walking towards him. Bullseye reaches for his M4, but it is shot away from his reach by Barracuda. Cocking his shotgun once again, Barracuda steps closer. Bullseye stands and leaps up in time to dodge another shotgun blast. Barracuda cocks once more but Bullseye steps forward and pushes the gun up and kicks Barracuda in the stomach. Barracuda drops his gun and pulls out his machete. “You little piece a shit,” Barracuda says as he slashes with the machete. Bullseye ducks down and pulls out his baton and block a second slash. Barracuda swings again and again only to be blocked. Barracuda is struck in the head by Bullseye’s baton over and over again. Beginning to bleed severely, Barracuda chops at Bullseye’s skull with his machete. The blade again glances off Bullseye’s Admantium skull. Bullseye kicks again to Barracuda’s stomach and causes him to crash into an empty apartment. Barracuda drops his machete as he falls through the apartment door and onto the musty shag carpet. Barracuda punches Bullseye in the head, knocking him into the wall. He grabs his shotgun and cocks it. Bullseye reaches down and grabs his M4. The two turn two face each other, barrel to barrel. Bullseye pulls the trigger first, click. Angered, Bullseye quickly hits Barracuda in the head with his rifle butt. Barracuda steps back, stunned. Running into the messy apartment, Bullseye pulls out his Glock and shoots the window of the apartment. The window shatters and Bullseye leaps through it. Bullseye lands on the small, flat roof of the apartment complex. Back in the hall, Barracuda rubs his bloody head and stands, “Muthafucking piece o shit!” he yells as he runs through the apartment. Bullseye sets his M4 down by a large smokestack on the roof. Pulling out his Semtex, he wads some up and puts it on the side of the gun. Strapping a detonator to it, he steps back and stands far from the rifle. Barracuda meanwhile, walks onto the roof and fires his shotgun. Bullseye dodges and casts 4 knives into Barracuda’s chest. Growling in pain, Barracuda rips the knives from his chest and fires his shotgun one last time. The blast hits Bullseye square in the chest. The man who never misses falls backwards onto the roof. Blood dripping from his body, he coughs and watches as Barracuda walk towards him. Barracuda pulls the trigger on the shotgun, but hears the click of an empty weapon. He looks to his left and sees the M4. Looking at a wounded Bullseye several meters away, he reaches for the rifle. Bullseye smirks and presses the detonator. The Semtex on the gun explodes and knocks Barracuda backwards to the edge of the building. “Bitch booby trapped it,” Barracuda says as he kneels and pulls out his switchblade. Bullseye stands and limps over to his severely wounded foe. He picks up a toothpick from the ground and puts it in his mouth. “What dafuck is ‘at gonna do to-“Barracuda manages to say before Bullseye spits out the toothpick with extreme force. The small wooden stick flies through Barracuda’s eye and out the back of his skull. Barracuda falls backwards off the roof and onto the ground just as the rain stops. “That,” Bullseye says as he walks away. 'Winner: Bullseye ' Category:Blog posts